Keeping your Distance
by girlbehindtheglass
Summary: Sakura and her best friend Gaara are on totally different ends of the social scale. So what happens when they find they can't be happy without each other ? A SAKURAXGAARA fan fic ... my first be kind :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Touch

Most of the time he detested coffee unless its his favorite …strait black with nothing it . If you ask me its one of the most vile things on this planet next to instant ramen (I would know I practicly live off of it on my little next to nothing sallery .) But as I was saying the ONLY kind my best friend likes it black … I guess it's a reflection of himself in some ways . Deep…dark … vile to most … not as stable as you would think . That pretty much sums up my blood red haired guy friend . And at this very moment I'm raving my head off to him … or at least I'm about too…

"Gaara …?"

"…"

"Gaara …?"

"…"

"Gaara!"

"What …?"

"I was saying that its not good that you live by yourself …this pent house is WAY too big for just one person …"

"Hn…"

"Gaara don't give me that ..you know I'm worried about you …Oh yeah did you take your meds ?"

"Yeah…"

"Good …anyway … as I was saying you staying in this place and not back home is dangerous … Temari said she quiet frankly doesn't trust you on your own and I …kind agree with her on this … I mean Gaara you have been known to slack off on your meds … "

"Whatever …"

"Don't roll you eyes at me !… Gaara this is serious ! I don't want a repeat of all those other times … I mean Gaara without your meds your …"

"A monster …"

"…unstable… Gaara …your not a monster …"

We sat in silence on the huge balcony of his new pent house and I began to let my eys drift to his sulken form … He leaned against the silver railing and took another drag from the cigarett he held in his teeth . His black shirt was plastered to his drenched form and he slowly ran his fingers through his hair as the rain continued to fall . I too was drenched to the skin but I had put on a coat so I wouldn't die of hypothermia while I talked to him .

"I don't like it when you smoke Gaara …" I stated breaking the silence .

"Hn…"

"God is that all you can say !… your so annoying sometimes …" I shrieked in his pale face in frustration .

He simply looked at me and snuffed out his cigarett ,flicking it at my feet and walked through the glass doors into the living room .

"Hey !I'm not done with you yet !" I called to him as I flung the door open . I stepped onto the hard wood floor in my wet shoes and winced as it sweeked loudly . He turned and looked at me with a smug smirk on his pale face . I kicked off my shoes angerly and drapped the jacket over the black leather couch next to the door . I walked over to him as he pulled out a coffee mug and grabbed his shoulder .

"Hey ! Are you even listening to me … I know that your ticked that I'm ridiculing you but come on is it so outrageous !… I'm ..I just … Oh my god your so …!"

"So what …?"He asked my his pale green eyes stared at me intently and I felt at a loss for words . I shook my head and brought my hands on either side of his face and leaned my forehead against his chest . I was fighting the tears that wanted to come and I just stood like that for a few seconds before I whispered harshly "Gaara … I don't want to loose you again … not again … please …please Gaara … I'm just so worried about you …and I'm scared that I'll loose you … so please will you just listen to what I have to say ?"

I pulled back and looked up at his unemotional face and ran my fingers through his spiky red hair and smiled sadly up at him .

Then I dropped my hands to my sides and walked to the couch and flopped down the tears flowing down my face . I didn't expect any kind of comfort from him …as it wasn't part of his charater to be comationate …and I knew that … but it didn't keep me from trying to get him to go home again …and if crying was my only defence then so be it ! The phone began to ring and I jumped causing myself to look up at him . His eyes were set on me and I hastily looked away while I asked quietly "Aren't you going to answer ?…"

Seconds later I heard his voice echo in the gigantic room "Hello…" He was quiet for a few seconds and then he spoke again . "yeah … I'll worry about it tomarow … I don't have time tonight …" I then allowed myself to look up at him as his tone of voice became less monotone . "Whatever …"

He hung the phone up on whatever person he had been talking to and then looked at me again .I gave him a disapproving look and then duked my head back as he rolled his eyes .

"Gaara … your head of a company now … be a little more curtious to you business associates … I mean you're the protogy son of the biggest medical supplier in the world … don't go screwing with your chances again …"

He rolled his eyes again and then stared into the mug of coffee . I stood up and slowly walked over to him and then reached into the cabinet next to his head and got a mug as well . He looked at me again and then looked away . A sence of guilt rose in me and I set the mug down and put my arms around him gently . He used to be scared of this … people holding him … keeping him close …others had always been scared to do it but the ones who weren't hurt him the most … I understood this …like a lot of things others didn't understand about him …I did understand … I understood my best friend … very well in fact and it was no surprise when he didn't move to hold me against himself … that he made no effort to keep me close … but at the same time I knew he knew that he needed me .

"I'm sorry Gaara … I shouldn't yell at you so much …" I stated . I then pulled away and he made no effort to make me stay .

"So how's Matsuri ?" I asked pouring coffee into my mug trying to change the subject .

"Fine …" he replied taking a sip of the coffee .

"How are you guys in the love department then ?… I've heard a lot about you two at work … But don't worry about it Matsuri doesn't tell anyone but me … I guess your pretty good from what I hear ." I laughed winking at him . He turned his eyes to me and I saw a look of embaressment paint his cheeks pink . I noticed this and laughed loudly as I walked over to the fridge . I pulled a carton of milk out and walked back to my coffee ,watching him fight the urge to ask what she told me . The thought of my friends love life didn't bother me … like others who find it akward I find it a fact of life ..and if my best friend's girl friend wants to tell me all about it then fine with me … not saying I wont drown out a few parts but still I'll listen . And from what I heard so far he was anything but a good boy .

"How in the world did you hook someone like Matsuri !… I mean she's like the exact opposite of you ?" I asked him pouring the milk into my cup .

"Lucky I guess…" he replied taking another sip of the coffee .

"I guess but not as lucky as me …" I sighed thinking of my boy friend .

"Maybe …" he sighed thinking of the same person . My boy friend of 4 years was his business partner and close advisor of the company's borde .

"He's such a pain …" Gaara anounced . I turned sharpy to face and hit him lightly on the arm .

"Oh please like your any angel yourself …" I teased smiling at him . He shot me a smirk and then shook his head vigorously back and forth sending water flying all over the place .

"Ahhh! Hey that's cold ! What are you a dog ?" I shrieked .He stopped and then looked at me with a smirk on his face .

"Your right I'm not an angel …" he replied running his fingers through his less dripping hair .

"Nope ..your Gaara ." I smiled . The room went quiet for a few moment as I looked at the clock .

"Oh my gosh 12:49 ! I'm sorry I've got to go !" I exclaimed putting my mug back on the counter . I raced around in front of him grabing my stuff up and I headed for the door .

"Opps !" I huffed remembering my car keys . I had laid them on the coffee table when I came in . I spun around to get them when I knocked into a black wall … also known as Gaara's chest .

"Don't go …" he stated as I looked up at him . I was very taken aback and I felt a look of confusion creep across my face .

"Why not ?" I asked quietly .

"Your all wet … you'll get sick if you walk home …and I don't have a caryet so I can't drive you .." he explained . His eyes stared at me patintly as I replied quietly "Alright …I'll stay …" His eyes then filled with a satisfied look and then he put his hand on my pink colored hair . Touch . Something he didn't do often …at least not to anyone but Matsuri …

A good half hour later I was curled up on the far end of the huge leather couch with a comforter drapped over me . Gaara has always had insomnia and I could hear the music in his room blaring as the walls vibrated slightly . I smiled to myself and then curled under the covers deeper and began to run my fingers over the shirt Gaara had given me to wear . It was black like almost all of the things that he owned and it was soft like it had been worn a lot and I sighed as I let it be Gaara for a moment . And in this fantasy … he wasn't afraid ..afraid of people .. Of touch … he let me hug him and he would hug back … he would ruffle my pink hair and he would laugh … I knew it was a bad dream to have but I was still just that a dream . I felt my eyes begin to drift shut and I smiled as sleep came to me .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Everything is so complicated

"Matsuri ! Hey !…oh don't you dare run away from me !" I called across the mail room as she tried to disappear behind a bin of unsorted mail . "Matsuri !" I called as I sprinted off across the room almost knocking over a pile of mail in the possess . I saw her leap from her hiding place and run to a more hard to reach place in the room . I started after her but a harsh voice ran in my ears .

"Hanuro !"

I turned slowly and winced when I saw who said my name … my boss the foreman of the mail room .

"Get back to work !" he shouted at me .

I winced and then walked back to the ever piling mail in my bin . I sighed and pulled out another canister and slide the letter inside . As I shut it I looked at the office number and picked the right shoot and up it went . This was my life … every since day I came to work and did the same thing all day long … sort mail here … send mail there … put package here … It was very boring … but I guess I couldn't complain … since Gaara had given me this job when I lost my job at the publishing firm . And to tell you the truth the wages were no different …the treatment was no different … nothing changed except the work environment …Instead of sitting behind a desk in a suit and filing papers in a much smaller office . I was shoving mail up suction tubes sending some big news to the fat cats up stairs and I was wearing jeans and a baggy white shirt that had a logo for some band on it that had belonged to my cousin . I sighed as I slipped on my head phones And tied back my short pink hair in a tiny tuff on the back of my head . I hit shuffle and did my job until the lunch bell rang . I stopped what I was doing and then slipped my head phones off and walked over to my locker where my reusable lunch box sat . The measly promise of food that resided within it called out to me as I sat on a bench outside . Matsuri and I used to come here all the time and eat our lunch together when I first started my job here … but that had become a thing of the past for us both …since we were both dating men higher up on the social spectrum … we were able to eat expensive food and go to elite restaurants when ever we wanted … it was good to be rich… and I couldn't wait till I moved into my boy friend's house … we had been dating 4 years and I was FINNALY moving in …It wasn't that we didn't want to live in the same house .. I had wanted to stay in my apartment till the lease was up … so that's what I did …

"Sakura?"

I looked up at a tense Matsuri .

"Yes …?" I asked her .

She looked at me for a long time and then flopped down next to me .

"Alright Sakura … I'm going to be strait with you … What happened the other night at Gaara's place ?"

I sat a little shocked at her forwardness and then replied coolly "Absolutely nothing Matsuri … and If you really want to know why I was there ask the weather man …and Gaara's over protective sister ." She looked at me studying me slowly I guess to see if I was lying . Then she sighed and sat back on the bench .

"Sorry Sakura… I just wanted to make sure …" she mumbled as sad look crossing her face .

I sighed and touched her arm gently . She looked at me tears dotting her cheeks … he face flushed with color .

"Its okay …" I whispered smiling .

Lunch soon ended and I picked up my stuff and began to walk back inside when Matsuri stopped at the door . She turned and started to run from the door .

"Matsuri ! Were are you going !" I called to her as she disappeared from my view . I walked back through the door and looked down the street were Matsuri had run to and saw her .

"You imp ." I chuckled as I watched Matsuri kiss Gaara until I was sure he was on the verge of turning blue . But then some little part of me that I had never heard before began to scream out in protest .

"**Why does he refuse to touch YOU ?HUH Sakura ?… How much longer have you known HIM …longer than her that's for sure !"**

"Shut up ! I snapped at myself . I turned away hurriedly and ducked back inside for the rest of the day .

The end of my shift was almost near and I felt that same ache that I had before return to the pit of my stomach … loneliness … my boy friend was out of town on a bored meeting retreat for the rest of the week and it was only Monday … I sighed and then though I should take some over time … maybe it would be enough to keep my mind occupied for the time being .

So as everyone else filed out for the night I slipped into the foreman's office and as he looked up at me I stuck out my punch card to him.

"What's this ?" he asked me as I let it drop onto the paper work in front of him .

"I would like to apply for over time all this week Sir ."I replied as he looked at me surprised .

He stared at me for a minuet or two and then asked wrinkling his forehead "You sure ?"

"Yes Sir ." I replied firmly .

"Alright …"he sighed signing his name in a column of my card .

"Thank you Sir ."

I walked out of his office and headed to my station that would be home for the rest of the night .

It was around 3 A.M when I finally let myself admit I was tired and I went to punch out for the day . Granted I would have to be back up in 5 hours but at this point it only meant less time in my apartment .

"Hanuro… someone's here to see you ." my boss stated making me jump . I turned to the door way and was surprised to see Gaara standing in all his black bathed glory dangling a pair of keys from his finger tips .

"Gaara ! What are you doing here ?" I asked quiety as I rubbed my eyes .

"I'm here to take you home …" he replied rolling his eyes . I looked at him quietly and then leaned back on a mail bin and ran my fingers through my hair …

"Thanks but … I really don't feeling like dealing with your girlfriend again … she already thinks that there's something going on … just don't give here the satisfaction of there being proof … even though its not real proof …its just enough to make her want to leave … I'm just looking out for you ." I stated pushing myself off of the mail bin and walking towards the exit door . I was just about to the handle when I felt someone's strong hand on my wrist . I spun around and glared at him …I hadn't be genuinely mad at him in a while and didn't quiet know what to do with the feeling .

"Please …let me drive you home ." he stated his monotone voice pleaded and yanked at my heart . But I was still really mad at him for putting me on such a bad note with Matsuri . But on another note he didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon so I saw almost no reason to resist . Well ALMOST …

"Give me one good reason and I'll go with you …" I replied intensifying my glare .

He looked at me and rolled his eyes as he said "You worry me … walking home alone ."

I stood looking at him quietly and then sighed deeply .

"Fine …"

I was soon standing inside the company parking garage and I was staring at a black maserati sports car . I felt weak at the knees and I was absently petting the black paint job lovingly as I sighed . I turned to Gaara with a dreamy look on my face a I sighed "Gaara I think I'm in love ."

He looked at me for a few seconds then sighed opening the door .

"Get in before I have to wipe drool off the car …" he stated . I stood there a smile on my face as I retorted smartly "I'm not the person who shook their wet hair all over their new kitchen thank you … I am no dog ."

I slid cleanly into the dark tinted car and I sighed as I slid back into the seat .He slammed the door shut then walked to the front of the car and then swung his own door open . As he slid in next to me I didn't know if it was the light but his face seemed to have a pained expression painted across it .

"Hey !… are you okay ?" I asked him touching his arm . He looked at me and then back to the steering wheel . He slid the keys into the ignition and revved the well tuned engine .

"Hey ! Look at me … are you sure your okay ?" I asked touching his face . I looked into his dull green eyes and a scream caught in my throat . Drops of blood slid silently down his face as he seemed to be …crying blood . My eyes grew wide and I put my hand over my mouth in shock .

"Oh my god !" I shrieked feeling tears crawl to my eyes "Gaara what is wrong with you !"

Why did my life have to be so complicated ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain isn't the Worse of it

"Your such an idiot …" I hissed in his ear as he lay unconscious in the hospital bed .

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed trying to keep my voice down … I didn't want to alarm Matsuri too much when she came …

"God why did you care so much about coming to see me !…. Why does my car not have to run …Why why !" I screamed . I cried even harder than before and I pulled at my hair as I remembered what the doctor had told me .

"You're his sister am I correct … Temari is it ?" the nurse asked me .

"Yes…" I replied quickly holding back tears and rubbing my arms .

"Alright the doctor will see you in a minuet ."

The door shut behind her and I flinched as the room again was plunged into silence . The clock ticked annoyingly as I waited .I couldn't bring myself to look at him … not until I knew what was wrong with him … I didn't really want to relive what had happened after he began to cry blood … but it all seemed a blur anyway …But what I did remember was every bit of me was screaming in terror as I saw it happen …but no one heard me scream … not even him .

"Miss?"

I looked up at the person addressing me and I saw a very pretty blond female doctor . Her dark eyes were serious and as she stood over me it seemed a little effort had to be made to see her face over her large breasts .

"Miss… Temari … this is your brother ?" she asked me checking a chart that she held on her thin hands .

I shook my head vigorously and then swallow hard .

"My name is Tsunade … would you please come outside for a moment .

I felt my body move … even though I wasn't completely aware I was doing it at all .I followed … like a zombie behind her. She then turned abruptly and looked at me as she read something from her chart .

"Well I have some good news … and some bad … which would you wish to hear first ?" she asked me

I must have said something because she began to speak again .

"Well the bad news is that your brother is in a critical condition … it seems that he has been taking a type of medication that has been giving a strait dose of a toxic chemical call 'Hydromitic Ephedrine' it cause the body to reject the blood that is pumped into the vital organs …resulting in a fatal outcome if not treated … but before I tell you the good news I would like to ask how your brother came in contact with this toxin … we'll need to know so that it can be removed form his system … sometimes its used in scitsophrenic pills … and some sleep aids … along with .."

"He takes both of those medications …" I interrupted her . She looked at me in surprise .

"Are you sure both of them ?" she asked me a worried expression crossing her face lightly .

"Yes …he's has insomnia since he was 10 and he's been scitsophrenic his whole life … so far …" I replied speaking lowly as she scribbled something down on her chart again .

"What kind of dosage was he given for each kind of medication ?"

"For his mental condition he took 4 and for his insomnia he took 2.… but he doesn't always take those ." I explained biting my lip .

"Then we'll have to double the dosage … what he was taking was definitely not the dosage he was given … we'll have to flush his system and then get him a blood transfusion … and hope his body doesn't reject it ." she said looking at me .

"So what is this …?" I asked weakly .

"His currant state is due to too much of the chemical …he is slowly rejecting all the blood his body is being given … I hate it when I have to tell people this but he may not make it through this ."

And then she was gone … down the hall … somewhere out of sight … and I was alone again .

That was the last thing I really remembered … only did reality seem real when I called Matsuri .I told her the news strait out and I was greeted with shocked silence … and then a less than audible replies came through the phone . Then the line went dead .

Now I am were I currently am …

"I told you … I didn't want to loose you … but you wouldn't listen …would you …" a grim smirk sat on my lips as I watched his closed eyes . He seemed just that … closed … sealed up … dying inside …

My sobs quieted and I stood up stiffly … and looked over him . He was paler than he ever had been and I watched as his heart rate jumped up and down …slowly .

"Alright Miss …were going to take him away now …" a nurse said behind me .

I just stood there … numb … I took his hand and squeezed it tight … but I let it fall back to the bed as they began to wheel him away .

"Gaara !" I heard someone shriek outside . I swung my head to see who it was when I saw a red eyed ..hardly awake Matsuri . She was trying hard to keep from screaming …I could see that . But my body wouldn't move … and the only person that I could see was my best friend … And then I felt my legs begin to move … first to a walk then to a run to catch up with the army of nurses and doctors . But I wasn't fast enough ..and he disappeared behind 2 heavy doors . I stood there stuned … numb again …

What if I lost him ? What if this was the end ? What if …

I knew that the pain of it all wouldn't be the worst of it . Not even the beginning .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Second guessing myself

"Hey sleepy … how are you feeling ?"

Matsuri was sitting in one of the chairs in the hospital room half awake .

"Do you want anything ?" I asked her . She shook her head drowsily and then leaned it back onto her knees again .

She and I had spent the whole night in the hospital trying not to fall asleep . But I had fallen asleep … Matsuri hadn't …

"Here … don't worry I'll watch him … you get some sleep ." I whispered wrapping an extra hospital blanket around her . Soon she had drifted off to sleep and I was once again alone in the room with him .

"**Your such a joke Sakura … Do you think that what you REALLY feel about him will stay in your head forever ?" **the little part of me laughed .

Yes… I thought … and besides I don't think I could ever love him like THAT anyway…

"**But you already doooo …" **the voice said laughing again .

I sat there frozen …

Did I ?

No no that couldn't be possible ! I was his best friend … not even capable of being anything but !… Right ?

Yes defiantly !

I looked at him and smiled taking his hand .

"Please wake up … we need you …" I whispered . I watched as his chest rose and fell in shallow breaths … and it made me sick to my stomach .

"Why did you do this to yourself … ?" I asked him in a whisper .

I set my head on the edge of his bed and brought my arm up under my chin gently . I tried to not look at his closed eyes … I tried not to imagine them opening .

I bit my lip and squeezed his hand tight in mine as a tear slid down my face . And then I felt his grip tighten on my hand .

My head snapped up and I stopped doing everything ..as if every part of me down to my very heart stopped working for a few seconds and then I looked up at his OPEN eyes .

"GAARA!" I screamed a wide smile coming across my face . My pink hair flew into my face as I jumped onto him and I threw my arms around him trying to be as gentle as my emotions would let me .

"I thought we lost you !… Oh god your okay !" I exclaimed burying my face into his shoulder . I pulled back seconds later and looked at his stunned face . And then I noticed something odd .

"Gaara … I think your eyes changed color …." I smiled brushing his hair out of his eyes .

I saw a light shade of pink cross his dark face as I leaned closer to examine them .

"Their really pretty …" I concluded with a smug look drifting over my lips .

"**Face it Sakura … your enjoying this …" the little voice stated **.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off getting off of the hospital bed . As I did so I looked over at Matsuri to see if my shrieking had woken her up . Unfortunately it hadn't … I wanted her to know this but she hadn't slept all night .

"Oh well …" I sighed frowning .

"So how are you feeling ?" I asked turning back to him

"Fine …" he replied almost in a whisper .

"Great !" I laughed happily throwing my arms up in the air . He looked at me for a few seconds and then he lifted up his arm and took a hold of my forearm .

"What ?" I asked worriedly . He said nothing but he draped my arm over the bed and touched the gauze that were wrapped around my upper arm . He looked up at me worry consuming his face as he looked at it .

"Oh this ! … Well …they had to give you a blood transfusion and I volunteered to be a donor … since I was posing as your sister anyway … Matsuri did too .. But they used more from me than her because of my size ." I laughed as I explained .

"Did they hurt you …?"

I looked at him surprised .

"No …not really it hurt a little but I did it for you so it didn't bother me … same with Matsuri ." I added . I smiled at him reassuringly and then reached out and took his hand .

"I promise I'm fine …"

"No your not … you always give me that smile when your upset … " he stated in a low voice . I sat staring at him for a few minuets and then I laid my head back on the chair and sighed .

Was he right ? Did I really do that ? … Maybe I did it without realizing it … it made sense I guess … I mean I wasn't exactly in great shape right now …

I sighed deeply and ran my fingers through my tangled hair .

"You shouldn't be caring right now … worry about yourself for once okay ?" I asked looking up at him . He just stared at me quietly and then shut his now sky blue eyes .

"What ?" I asked him touching his arm .

"Whatever …" he sighed weakly .

I rolled my eyes and then stood up .

"Get some sleep Gaara ." I whispered . And then I walked away from the bed and out into the hall . The nurses and doctors that were there didn't even seem to notice that I was there and I walked quietly to the receptionist that resided on the floor his hospital room was on .

"Excuse me …"

The receptionist looked up at me and smiled at me .

"Yes how may I help you dear …" she asked me looking away from the computer screen .

"I would like to know if I may speak with Doctor Tsunade ?"

"Umm… let me check and see if she's in her office …"

The woman stood up and walked away from me and down a side hall .

I stood there at the front desk patiently looking around myself at the things that surrounded me .

Trays and trays of different colored pills and many many needles occupied one cart and then another was filled with the meals that they give you when you have to stay there . The walls were a pale green color and they looked even paler in the horrid florescent lights that emitted from the lights in the ceiling .

"The doctor will see you … but you must make it brief …"

I walked hurriedly down the hall after the nurse and then she stopped in front of a door and tapped on it .

"Doctor… she's here ."

The door swung open and the doctor I spoke to yesterday was standing there with a slightly annoyed look on her face .

"Come in kid …" She stated opening the door wider .

I stepped into the small office and almost fell on my face as a stray paper came in contact with my foot.

"Watch your step …the room is a mess…" she warned stepping behind her desk .

"Sit …"she stated motioning to a chair in the middle of the mess . I sat down carefully and then turned my attention to her .

"Alright listen … I don't usually let anyone that wants to walk in here… but I know who your brother is… so I make an exception … so what is it you want to know ?"

"What is going to happen to him ?" I asked not skipping a beat . She looked at me intently and then sighed heavily . Her hands glided over the mountains of papers until they rested on a red envelope .

"Your brother's condition will take a few days to process but … once we let him leave … he'll have to come back for a dry blood transfusion every week for 2 months … but its pretty much touch and go from here on out… and he shouldn't be awake for a few days anyway so…"

"He was awake a few minuets ago …" I stated surprised .She looked up at me shock coming onto her perfect calm fausad .

"What do you mean he was awake ?" she asked me standing up .

"He was awake a few minuets before I left to see you … he was talking too…well as much as he would talk normally … why is something wrong with him ?" I asked worried

"No no its just …that means his body possessed the new blood much faster than any patient I've ever come across… that's amazing …"she stated quietly running her fingers through her long blond hair .A smile was slowly spreading across her stern face as she shuffled the papers back into the red envelope .

"Come on kid …I want to see what this boy's physical condition is really like before I get excited …" she stated walking for the door.

I followed behind her and shut the door .

As we neared his room a shocking scream came from inside . The woman and I bolted inside the room .Only to be greeted by a unusual sight . A shocked stunned Gaara and a seemingly fuming upset Matsuri .

"I'm done Gaara ! Done !… I see your heart belongs to someone else …" she yelled tears of obvious frustration poured down her face .

"What's going on in here ?" I demanded

"I'm just done !" she shrieked and then stormed past me and out the door .

"Well anyway ..lets get you checked out …" Tsunade said quickly .

I followed Matsuri out the door and caught her by the wrist .

"Hey ! What do you mean your done !" I growled as she turned to look at me .

"I told you …I'm done !" she replied ripping her wrist from my grip .

"With what exactly !"I snapped "You don't mean Gaara do you ?"

She looked away from me and shook her head weakly letting a lone tear fall down her face .

"Why! Why Matsuri ! You cant leave him now ! He needs you !" I pleaded taking a hold of her hand .

"NO…no trust me Sakura … he needs someone … but its not me ." she whimpered sliding her hand from mine . She shot me a quiet smile and then turned and walked away from my shaking form .

How could she ! He needed her !… But ..what did she mean by what she said …

"He needs someone but its not me ?" I asked myself aloud . Then a thought hit me …

"Does she mean me ?…"

She couldn't mean me could she ?… NO …NO! it wasn't me it couldn't be me … not me !

I leaned against the wall and stared up at the florescent lights that flickered annoyingly .

"**Second guessing yourself are you ?… Something's gonna break Sakura …and you know it …" **

"Shut up witch …"

**I know things are getting kind of draggy but it'll pick up the pace soon …promise :D oh ya and if you want to help me out could you vote on my poll ..I'm still having a major dilemma over who Sakura should be dating/going to marry(Maybe lol ;) )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What's so difficult about Yes?

"Hey baby …"He whispered in my ear slipping his arms around my neck .

"Hello my lover …"I smiled into his neck as I ran my fingers through his black hair .

"How have you been ?…I'm sorry I was gone for so long … I hate it when I can't see you …"he apologized

"Its alright …I've had a lot to keep me busy lately …"I smiled at him and kissed him gently .

"Baby sitting my boss I know …"he stated rolling his eyes .

"OH! Which reminds me …I have to go ! Love you Itachi …sorry !" I apologized leaping up from my chair. "Can I borrow your car ?" I called back over my shoulder

"I guess …!" he called back to me .

Not even 10 minuets later I was driving through the over crowded streets of Tokyo .

"I'm going to be late !"I hissed as I stepped on the gas a little . "Gees Sakura the first time in almost a month and you have to be late for one of the most important days !"

[TIME SKIP]

"I'm here !"I huffed as I opened the door . I stepped into the spacious room and looked around .

"Gaara !… where are you ?" I called as I walked across the hard wood floor and up the 4 stairs that led to his room .

Then I heard music … I smiled and reach for the handle on the door and pulled gently .

"Gaara ?" I asked as I entered . But the sight that was before shocked me … Gaara was SLEEPING … and as I watched his peaceful form slumber on I couldn't help but smile .

I almost didn't want to wake him … but today was important .

I slowly walked over to his bed and sat on the edge softly . I smiled and began to stroke his red hair .

"Gaara… wake up … you have to get up …" I whispered to him . He didn't seem to be waking up very quickly and I took the time to lightly trace over the tattoo on his forehead .

"Come on wake up … we're gonna be late … you end your treatment today …come on …"I breathed . I smiled as his eyes began to flutter open .

'Good morning sleepy …" I laughed as his sky blue eyes stared back at me .

"Whatever …" he sighed taking my hand off his forehead . He looked at me for a moment then said quietly "Move …"

I sat up strait and watched as he slipped his black long sleeve shirt over his head . I sat in shock and then turned my head away a blush creeping onto my cheeks .

"Sakura …?" he asked .

"Y-yes …"I replied turning my head back …but not my eyes .

Why was I so embarrassed ? Why didn't I want to look at him ?

"**Stupid question from a stupid girl …"**the voice giggled .

"Sakura … are you alright ?" he asked ..and then I felt his hand on my forehead .

"You sick?" My cheeks rose to a blood red and I swatted his hand back .

"NO …I'm fine …promise ."I smiled . But as soon as I said it I was lying flat on my back .

"I don't believe you …" he whispered in my ear . "Something has been bothering you Sakura … and I can tell … we aren't friends for nothing …"

I felt his breath on my neck and shut my eyes tight as his glided over my face … searching …

"Tell me …" he pleaded . I sighed and opened my eyes . But my comment stopped on my lips as I looked up at him completely … His red hair hung down in a curtain around his pale face that framed his black outlined eyes . The necklace he wore around his neck hung centimeters from my nose … his toned arms leaned into my small hands as his fingers wove through mine .

"**Nice view huh ?" **the voice asked me ..and for once I agreed

He was pretty…handsome …maybe even …dare I say …hot ?

No… not to me … that was final .

"Come on stop fooling around … we have to go or we'll be later than we already are …" I huffed pushing my hand against his chest . I sat up and put my eyes level with his to show I wasn't kidding around . But I froze as his hand came up and ran over my pink locks lightly …. He touched me … and he didn't seem to be afraid .

"Are you sure its me that has the problem …"I whispered .

"Yes…I'm not wrong about you …" he replied his necklace laying across my neck as he brought his face closer to my face …

What was he doing ! I held my hand defensively against his chest and shoved a little harder .

"Sakura …" he asked backing off me a little .

"Come on we're going to be late …" I sighed sliding my legs off the bed .

I sat up pushing him off me all the way and sat on the edge of the bed .

"Sakura … I …" he stared .

"What is it … ?" I asked

He looked at me and then shook his head and sighed .

"Well if you don't have something to say ..then put a shirt on .." I snapped blushing .

I went to walk to the door and then again was slammed into something … this time the wall .

"Why does it bother you …?" he asked me breathing on my neck and smirking .

"N-n-no …" I stuttered … I was beginning to sound like his secretary Hinata .

"Then why are you …" he asked leaning on the wall next to me …cornering me .

"I'm not … I just think its stupid that you refuse to put a shirt on … that's all ." I replied looking away from his eyes . I was starting to get ticked …at both myself and him .

"Will you just put a freaking shirt on !" I yelled trying to enlist some response .

"Whatever …" he whispered and then he let me leave .

As I stood out in the living room I could hear him banging around in the bath room … no doubt spiking his hair and what not .

As he came out into the living room to meet me He looked … Hot ..the only word that could describe him at that moment .

God he was torturing me today !

"**See… I was right stupid girl ! …you HAVE been lying to yourself …" **the voice squealed triumphantly .

" NO… no …no … I was in love with Itachi !… he was my best friend … no .. I didn't have those feelings … I was simply admiring him …

"What ?" he asked me adjusting the cuffs of his black dress shirt .

"Nothing !" I yelped . He gave me a confused look and then I spun on my heels and threw open the front door .

"By the time we get there we'll be almost 15 minuets late …" I hissed walking out and down the stairs . He followed after me his skate shoes echoing on the aluminum staircase .

As we reached the apartment tower's garage I basically sprinted into my car and slammed the door . I tried not to look at him as he slid into the seat next to me .

I started the car and looked down at the steering wheel with a help me sort of look and then began to pull out of the garage .

[TIME SKIP]

"God its hot …" he sighed blowing his breath against the steamy windows . I looked over at his for the first time the whole trip and sighed too. Why all of a sudden had he gotten so affectionate … and … attractive towards me ?

"Why don't you tell me stuff anymore ?" he asked me suddenly turning his gaze to my surprised form .

"I tell you stuff …" I replied after a long pause .

"Not everything …" he stated again looking out the window. The car stayed silent for a minuet or two before I broke it with a long sigh .

"Its not that I don't want to tell you …" I stated tightening my grip on the wheel .

"…then why don't you ?" he asked not looking at me .

"Gaara … gees you make me feel so bad … we're not in high school anymore … nothings that simple anymore … the things that bother me are a lot more involved than they used to be … I'm sorry …but some things you wouldn't understand …"

"I've always understood you …" he muttered .

And unfortunately he was right …

[FLASHBACK]

It was my first year at Hinamoto High School it started out pretty good in general . But all the happiness ended with the death of my entire family … the police had told me that it was a freak accident . Having to do with a gas leak and my grand mother's candles .

The only ones to survive were my 6 cousins . The twins Suna and Ichigo ,my 2 smallest cousins Kamashi and Haku , my half American cousin Laura ,and my eldest cousin Takashi . Takashi and I spend the good part of the year trying to salvage money and trying to start over … and in the end all of us came to reside in a tiny apartment in the dead center of Tokyo City . I lost all of my friends in those month and my grades dropped dramatically … and sometimes I didn't show up for school because bills needed done or one of the kids was sick ..something always happened . But then ..one day I met Gaara .

"You're the girl that never comes to school right ?"he asked me ..and it was probably the longest sentence he ever spoke to me without prompting .

"Yeah…" I replied quietly ducking my head back .

And then he asked me right out of the blue …

"You wanna hang out sometime ?" I was very shocked at his statement but excepted .

So then began our strange friendship that lasted well after graduation .

"Hey Gaara … lets make a promise …"

"Hn… what kind ?"

"Well … if we don't marry anyone before we're 22 then we have to get married …"

"Why ?"

"Because … I don't know about you but I don't know anyone that'll marry a girl with pink hair … but you …that's why … so is it a deal ?" \

"Yeah … I guess … but what if were not friends anymore ?"

"Don't be silly ! We most defiantly will be …"

[END FLASHBACK]

"His condition has improved …a lot .. But he'll still need to come in every few weeks or so to get his vital signs checked ." the doctor explained to me as she scribbled something down on her chart and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear .

"So he's okay right ?" I asked for the first time in weeks .

She looked at me and smiled knowingly and then turned back to her chart .

"Yes he will be fine … as far as we can tell everything checks out … he's as healthy as he's going to get ." she replied not looking at me .

I sighed with relief and then looked back through the glass window of the examination room . He sat in a chair next to the window with a bored look on his face as the nurse pumped blood into the IV tube in his arm .He smirked as he caught me looking at him and I felt my face get hot .Then I did something very childish and I stuck my tongue out at him . He rolled his eyes and looked back out the window .

"He's a very interesting young man …. I'll give him that much …" the doctor stated to no one in particular .

"yeah … he really is .."I agreed looking at her .

He came out a few minuets later and looked at me and the doctor with a bored expression .

"So I'm done ?" he asked more me than the doctor .

"Yes … you wont have to come back for a few weeks ." the doctor replied calmly . She smiled at me and then turned on her heals . I watched as her blond hair flew behind her as she went around the corner .

"Well …." I sighed "That's that …come on … lets get you home ."

[TIME SKIP]

"Well I'll be seeing you …" I stated opening the door . He looked at me and shook his head in agreement but ….something in his face gave him away …

"What's wrong ?" I asked leaning on the door .

He looked away from me and sighed "Its nothing …."

"Okay …."I sighed "Well by …" I waved good by to him and shut the door like I usually did and started down the steps .

And as I came to the car garage I sighed and swung myself into the car .

"God …. What's wrong with me …" I breathed running my fingers through my hair . I stared out the wind shield and ran my fingers over my phone . And just as I was relaxed and thinking … my phone began to buzz .

"Hello ?" I asked as I answered .

"Hey babe ..when you going to be back ?" Itachi asked

"I'm leaving now ." I replied plainly .

"Aright … ive got something for you when you get home so knock on the door . .." he stated a smile in his voice .

"Okay ." I smiled .

[TIME SKIP]

I stepped out of the car and walked up the walkway quickly . When I came to the door I knocked lightly on the hard mahogany door and waited . I heard a smash from inside and then the door opened .

"Hello my love …" he smiled his dark eyes fixed on mine . I blushed and then kissed him gently .

"You always have been a good kisser …" he whispered playfully . He then took his hand around my waist and pulled me inside kicking the door shut behind us .

He kissed me on the neck and then stopped .

"What ?" I asked pulling on his ponytail of black hair playfully .

"Sakura … I have a question for you …" he whispered sending a shiver down my spine .

"What…?" I asked gripping his shirt collar gently pulling my face closer . But just as our lips met something shiny flashed in my eyes . I pulled back and stared shocked .

"Will you be my wife ?" he breathed smiling at me . My whole world seemed to freeze .

"excuse me ?…." I asked my voice hitching looking at the ring in his fingers .

"Will you be my wife ?" he asked again smiling wider .

"Are you serious … I … I don't know what to say ….." I stuttered my eyes still glued to the ring .

"What's so difficult about yes ?" he asked me .

"Y-yes… " I gasped .

"good …." he whispered kissing me passionately and sliding the ring on my finger .

As we stood there like that I thought to myself ….. What had been so hard about yes ?

**Sorry readers ! Took me forever to decide who Sakura was going to say ****yes to ! Sorry it took so long to publish ! Love UUU ! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 : Plans never turn out how they should _

"_Hey !… were did that come from ?" Ino demanded grabbing my left hand and inspecting it like a world class detective. The diamond shone brightly in the florescent lights of her flower shop and glittered light across her face . _

"_My god … he did a good job … so when's the wedding ?" she stated letting my hand fall to my side . I looked at her and smiled . _

"_Well we haven't decided on an exact date but … sometime around Halloween ." I replied beaming . _

"_So soon !" she asked shock faintly echoing in her voice . _

"_Yeah …we wanted to have it be something different ." I replied gazing at the ring on my finger . _

"_So my brother finally made it official ?" a voice asked behind me . I turned to look at Sasuke ..Itachi's younger brother ,my friend, and Ino's husband of 2 years . _

"_Yep!" I giggled as he stared at me with a slight grin on his face . There had been a time long ago that Sasuke had enchanted me beyond my comprehension ..but now his brother was the one who held my heart and I smiled at the thought . _

"_Oh gosh is that the time I have to go ! … I have to meet Gaara …. It was nice seeing you both ." I smiled and raced out the small door of the shop . As I reached my car I swung open the door and looked up at the crowded sky line of Tokyo . I sighed deeply and slid into the car content with everything . My confusion had been subsided …my feelings at ease … and the whole aspect of my day just kept getting better . _

_[TIME SKIP] _

"_Hey !" I shouted across the crowded restaurant waving madly at Gaara who was sitting at the bar . His empty eyes came up to meet mine and he waved back weakly . He had never been much of a people person ..but when their was alcohol or coffee involved he was there …_

_I walked swiftly through the throng of people who were crowding around the TV s that hung in almost every corner . The World Cup was being played and everyone knew Japan was good . _

"_Hey !" I exclaimed as I reached him at his seat leaned against the bar counter . He leaned back in his seat resting the back of his arms on the counter behind him and asked "So …what did you want to tell me ." _

_I sighed a happy sigh and sat down on his right . I would make him guess if he didn't figure it out first . _

"_Umm… well its actually pretty big ..huge in fact … bbbuuuutttt you have to guess …" I smiled placing an order for a shot of lemon vodka . _

"_Why ?" he asked looking at me intently . _

_The bar tender passed him a small bottle and he popped the lid off . _

"_You sure you should be drinking something heavy … I don't want you dying because your drunk driving …"I said warningly _

"_I walked anyway…" he replied taking a swig from the bottle .He was the only person I knew that could drink that kind of alcohol and not flinch …even Itachi would sometimes loose it … but then again I was the same way . I could down pluralized vodka and unlike most who would get sick …it didn't faze me one bit . _

"_Well can you guess ?" I asked leaning my arms on the bar counter . _

"_You get three tries … and if you don't guess right you'll have to find out from some else ."I warned smiling at him. _

"_Fine…" he sighed downing another shot of Sake . _

_I sat patiently as he thought and took ever opportunity to flash my ring . _

"_Lets see… you finally got rid of your apartment …." he asked not even looking at me and tapping the bottle gently against the counter . _

"_Nope !" I shot up smiling ._

"_Hn… you … your pregnant …" he stated the ghost of a smirk painting his lips . _

"_NO ! Do you really think I'd be drinking Mister !"I exclaimed a bit too loud …a few of the rowdy spectators turned to look at me . _

_I blushed and shot him a look . "Alright one more guess …" I stated ._

"_do I have to ?" he asked in a bored voice . _

"_Yes!" I exclaimed irritated "And look at me when you answer …" I sighed brushing his hair out of his eyes . _

"_Oww…" he sighed and then I noticed my ring had made a little cut on his face . _

"_Oh god I'm sorry!" I exclaimed _

"_So you are getting married …" he sighed as I dabbed his face with a napkin . _

_I stopped and looked at him "You knew ?" I asked in a small state of surprise . _

"_Yeah … Itachi told me at work … I thought he was bluffing …" he sighed downing the sake . He was due to get drunk soon and I could already see his pale cheeks redden a little . _

_But I didn't bother with it and pressed the matter . _

"_Why ?…did you think I wouldn't say yes ?" I asked a feeling of anger rising in me . _

_He stopped talking and set the bottle down . He looked at me and then sighed and began to walk away . _

"_Hey ! No way are you getting away from me ! " I yelled running after him . I bounced and jostled around in the chaos that was ensuing in front of the TV sets as I tried to reach him . _

"_Gaara !" I yelled grabbing his wrist . But it didn't slow him down and he walked right out the glass doors and onto the street. While I hung on like a starved leech . _

"_Hey answer me !" I exclaimed frustrated . _

_He looked at me and then sighed ._

'_Its stupid …. I thought you would say no ." he replied trying to shake my hand off his wrist . I didn't look at him anger contorted in me . _

"_Why !" I snapped digging my nails into his wrist ._

_He simply looked at me and shook his head . _

"_You don't remember do you ?" he asked me has he freed himself from my grasp. _

"_Remember what ?" I asked gritting my teeth. _

"_Whatever…" he sighed walking away . _

_I stood there on the sidewalk fuming ._

_How could he act like that ! His best friend was getting married to his business partner and he thought I would have said no ! Why would I ! I loved Itachi ! And he was being stupid beyond belief ! _

"_**Or are you ?"**__ the little voice asked . _

_I stopped my thoughts in their tracks and let out a beyond frustrated scream . Then I stomped away and back to my car . _

_[HUGE TIME SKIP] _

"_So are you going to come ?" I asked Matsuri as she munched on her lunch . _

_She looked at me and smiled a weak smile . "Sakura … I'll come but … I have to ask … do you think maybe that there's someone else … well what I'm trying to say is …do you think Itachi is the right guy ?" she asked me sighing . _

"_What do you mean ..of course he is …who else would it be …?" I asked touching her hand ._

"_Well… well Sakura … I think their going to tell you soon …" she replied in almost a whisper . _

"_Well I guess I'll see you on Sunday …" I smiled as she got up to leave . _

"_Yeah I guess you will … so did you invite Gaara ?" she asked picking up her thermos ._

"_Yeah.. I did …against my will …" I huffed ._

"_Why against your will ?" she asked me curiously _

"_I … I fought with him a couple of weeks ago … I haven't talked to him since then …. It was Ino's suggestion …" I murmured _

_She frowned at me and hit me on the head . _

"_Oww… what was that for ?" I demanded looking up her . _

"_Are you really that stupid ! ..he's been your best friend since high school … he has done everything he possibly can to make you happy ! … ever give up his own happiness …if you haven't figured it out that the only person he cares about is you … then maybe you should ask him about it !" she exclaimed walking back to the door and back inside . _

_I sat on the bench dumb struck trying to grasp what she told me . He only cared about me ? That was impossible …. Right .._

"_God Sakura ! Stop second dressing yourself !" I screamed in my head . _

"_**Why don't you call him …"**__the little voice asked . _

"_He's at work upstairs … who knows what he's up to ." I retorted _

"_**Never know until you try …" **__the voice sang . _

_I sighed and gave into my greater desires and flipped out my cell phone . I dialed his work number and sighed as the phone began to ring . It was only a few seconds before there was a replies . _

"_Hello?" he asked ._

"_Hey … its me …" I replied a small smile spreading across my face . _

"_Oh… hey …" he stated quietly ._

"_Hey I'm …" _

"_Sorry…" he finished ._

"_yeah …" I whispered laughing a little .It was good to hear his voice . _

"_Well…is that all you wanted ?" he asked _

"_Yes…" I began ._

"_Actually ..no ..that's not all …" I stated abruptly clutching the hem of my shirt ._

"_What is it ….?" he asked _

"_MAtsuri said something to me a little bit ago … and I wanted to ask you about it …" I replied closing my eyes tight . _

"_Hn…" he said . _

"_Matsuri said that … the only person you cared about was …" I was cut off as the lunch bell rang again and signaled my end of break . _

"_I'll just ask later … I have to go …are you coming to the company Halloween Party tonight ?" I asked picking up my stuff. _

"_Yeah … I have to .." he sighed ._

"_Good I'll see you there …" I smiled shutting my phone and walking back inside . _

"_Hey congrats Sakura …" someone called to me as the door closed behind me . _

"_Oh thanks …" I replied turning around . Lee was leaning on the door frame smiling widely as he stared at me . Poor Lee had always been the odd one out … on account of his strange bug eyes and bushy eyebrows … it seemed funny that he was picked as one of the bored members for the company . But there was no denying that Lee was dedicated ..and a close friend of Gaara's so it only made sense that he was hired . _

"_Umm. Sakura …do you think you could get Matsuri out here for me ?" he asked breaking my train of thought . _

"_Oh sure .." I smiled walking though the door way and into the mail room . I searched the room for a few seconds and then found her carrying a package to a dolly cart. _

"_Matsuri !" I called to her . She turned abruptly and almost crashed into a bin full of mail . When she saw me she frowned and called back "What !" _

"_Lee wants to talk to you …" I replied looking back at him . _

"_Alright wait a minuet !" she exclaimed annoyed ._

_A few seconds later she was walking past me with a curious look on her face . _

"_So … what did you want ?" she asked him as I began to walk out ._

"_Well.. I …" Lee began . But I was out of hearing range . _

_I sighed as I returned to my station and began to get back into the groove of my work day .I put my headphones back on and slid my hair back into a hair band . I rolled up my sleeves and dove into the pile of mail . Before at my job I used to get bored ..but now the rhythm that I put myself into was very relaxing . _

"_He doesn't want her out there and alone now _

_He knows that she's moving it _

_Knows that she's using it _

_Now he's loosing it _

_She don't care ! _

_Everybody put up your hands _

_Say I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love _

_Feel the beat now _

_If you've got nothing left _

_Say I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love …." I stopped singing as I began to notice the people around me staring . I blushed and hastily grabbed a letter out of the bin . _

_[TIME SKIP] _

"_Gosh that took forever !" I groaned flopping down on the bed ._

"_Well … can you expect any less from a wedding planer ?Itachi laughed loosening his tie in front of the mirror . _

"_Well I guess but the wedding isn't until Sunday … and the rehearsal isn't until Saturday …although .." I sighed grabbing Itachi's hand . I pulled him close and kissed him before finishing "Better safe than sorry …" _

_He smiled and then ran his hand through my hair . _

"_I cant believe that your going to be mine in just a few short days …" he whispered silkily _

"_I've always been yours …" I whispered back as he kissed my neck ._

"_So ..are we goanna go to the party tonight ?" he asked me smiling into my neck _

"_I would think so …" I replied shivering _

"_Fine ruin my fun …" he laughed kissing me . He got off quickly and then pulled me up with him . _

"_What was your costume again ?" I asked as I walked over to the closet . _

"_A vampire if I remember correctly …" he replied opening a drawer in the dresser . _

"_Oh that's right …you match me …gees were is it ?" I exclaimed irritated ._

"_What ?" he asked me turning around . _

"_My costume .." I replied plainly looking in the closet with a sad expression ._

"_Oh ! I know were it is now !" I exclaimed excitedly rushing off down the steps . _

_As I reached the bottom I rushed down the hall going towards the kitchen . As I rounded the corner into the spacious kitchen I swung open the basement door . _

"_Please be dry …" I hissed as I reached the last step ._

_I walked quickly over to the dryer and opened the door and stuck my head inside . _

"_Ahhh there you are !" I exclaimed lovingly as I retrieved the black lump from the depths of Itachi's death trap of a dryer . The man made more money than Matos and he still wouldn't spend the money on a new dryer . I rolled my eyes and shut the door . _

"_Gees ..you got dressed fast …" I stated smiling as I came up the stairs . _

_Itachi was standing out in the hall searching the hall cabinet for something . He was dressed in a vampire costume that made him look even more handsome than before and I told him so ._

"_Don't you look dashing …" I giggled tugging on his high collar . _

"_Thank you …" he whispered leaning down and biting my neck gently . I giggled but then broke away from him and walked to the room . _

_I slipped off my work cloths and slipped the outfit over my head . The costume consisted of a floor length evening dress with a split in the skirt running up to a little above the beginning of my thy and had a lace up back and tavern maid front to it . The dress hung on me pretty well and I slipped on the high collar that connected to the dress . I looked in the mirror and assessed myself as I reached for my glue and fake teeth . _

" _Well don't you look enchanting my little vampire ." itachi smiled as I put the two fake teeth over my canine teeth ._

"_Well I just hope I can kiss with these in …" I winked making sure they were secure on my teeth . He smiled his devil smile at me and swept me up into his arms ._

"_Why don't you find out …" he asked . _

"_I…" I started but stopped as the house phone rang . Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at the phone irritated ._

"_Its probably my boss …" he huffed his dark tone getting darker . _

"_Gaara …or Naruto ?" I asked quietly ._

"_I'm sorry .. I have to take it …" he sighed letting me go . He walked over to the phone and snatched it off the dock and answered "Hello…" _

_Then his face returned to the less happy Itachi that I had been very accustom to when I first met him . _

"_Yeah … I guess I can come in … why cant he do this … I have somewhere to be tonight …no … of course ..yes I understand … good by ." he sighed _

_He looked at me and sighed deeply as I asked "What ..what's wrong ?" _

"_You have to go to the party alone tonight … a crisis happened at the company ..I have to go see what the damage is …" he replied sighing and starting to take off his costume ._

"_Cant someone else ?" I demanded the thoughts of a good evening flying out of my head . _

"_Unfortunately not …" he replied gritting his teeth . _

"_Well .. Then I guess I'll see you tonight then … " I sighed saddened by this news . _

"_I'm sorry … I'll make it up to you …" he murmured slipping on his work cloths . _

"_Alright …" I sighed as he kissed my cheek good by ._

"_See you later my love …" he called over his shoulder as he raced down the steps . _

_I sighed a little sad as the door shut behind him ._

"_Wwweeelll ..I guess its gonna be a ME night .." I smiled heading for the bathroom . As I entered I flipped the light on and began to set to work on my look . I took out my black eyeliner and applied it thickly around my green eyes an then added another thick application only this time with mascara . _

_I smiled at myself in the mirror and then took out a tube of blood red lipstick and slid it across my lips making sure I didn't smear it . I then stood back and looked at myself in the mirror and smiled a vampirism grin and then clipped the bat hair piece into place and then walked into my room . _

"_I wish that I had more comfortable shoes than this …" I wined pathetically as I reached out for a pair of black pumps that just emitted an aura of pain ..and I hadn't even put them on yet . _

"_Here goes nothing …" I sighed slipping them on and standing upright ..praying that some miracle would prevent me from falling on my face . _

_And surprisingly gravity was on my side and I stood up and even managed to walk around the room in them . _

"_God I must look hot …" I laughed to myself as I walked in front of the full length mirror in the hall . And I did … if Itachi thought I was hot before ..I wished he could see me in this . _

"_Score !" I laughed talking off my shoes and walking down the steps . As I reached the bottom I smiled and took my purse and coat off the hangers in the front hall and walked outside barefoot to my old jalopy of a car and slid into the drivers seat. I was soon out of the driveway and on my way to the party . I turned on the radio and then sighed as the sounds of one of my favorite singers from high school wafted through the car ._

"_Emilie Autumn … I didn't think that anyone really played you on the radio …" I stated to the voice on the radio ._

"_Gosh ..my friend and I used to listen to you all the time …" I sighed sadly as I remembered Gaara and I lazing around in his room listening to the crazy Goth girl sing her heart out . The songs were always weird no matter the topic of it but I had always like them for that …and always appreciated Gaara for showing it to me .The song I was listening to was called Juliet and I smiled as the lyrics relaxed me ._

_As I reached the building I pulled into the crowded parking garage and stepped out of my old car which gave out a protestant squeak as I shut the door . I flinched and looked around at all the cars that took almost every available space and I smiled widely as I noticed a black mazarati parked near the back of the lot and smiled ._

"_He really did come …" I whispered to myself as I slipped on my heals and starting my trek across the parking garage towards the door that led into the building . _

_As I pushed open the door and found I was standing in a stairwell that evidently went up to the top were I was going to be .I stared at my feet and shook my head pulling another door open that led into the hotel itself . _

"_Elevator …elevator … were are you ?" I asked myself scanning the hall . Then I saw the shinny door in the wall and walked quickly over to it as quickly as my shoes would allow and was knocked off my feet as an unseen force toppled me over like a tree . In most cases I would have caught myself ..but the shoes had made it difficult to do so. _

_As I looked up after I recovered I saw a witch staring back at me bewildered . Then as she began to stand I recognized her ._

"_Temari !" I exclaimed trying to stand and greet her . But I felt myself yanked to my feet . _

"_Thanks ." I breathed smiling at her as I regained my balance in the more than awkward stilettos of death . _

"_Hello Sakura I'd thought id see you here ..how have you been ?" she asked me a small smile coming across her face .Temari had never been one to befriend just anyone …but I was one of the lucky few that made it into her circle her senior year in high school . _

"_I've been fine … how has New York been ?" I asked her starting to walk towards the elevator ._

"_Not that exciting actually … kind of mean though … a lot like Tokyo .." she laughed fixing her witch hat ._

"_Well that's good …what are you doing down here though ..I thought you'd be up at the party with your husband and brothers … Kankuro is here right ?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at her . _

_She huffed and gave me an annoyed look as she replied "Yeah he's here … and the reason I'm down here is because Gaara ran off and there are some people I want him to meet ." _

_I giggled as I pressed the elevator button and watched as Temari pulled out her cell phone from within her shirt and dialed a number . _

"_Who are you calling ?" I asked curiously "Not like its any of my business but …" _

"_Just Gaara ..to see if I can locate him .." she laughed beginning to walk off from me . _

_I smiled as she walked down a hall and I soon stepped into the elevator . I pressed the button numbered 23 and waited for the doors to close . But just as the doors closed my purse began to buzz. I opened it and looked at my cell phone … a number I didn't recognize .I hung the number up and then returned the phone to my purse ._

_The elevator ride was quick and I soon was on the top floor being blasted away by loud music . And the scary part was I wasn't even in the party yet . There were a pair of huge wooden doors in front of me and I shoved them open . As I walked in the music became more intense and I covered my ears ._

_I searched the dark room and found the table were some people I knew sat . But it was hard to navigate through the throng of people and I found that I was stuck on the dance floor . I took the time to look around at all the decorations .It seemed like Halloween itself had come and thrown up all over the room . There were animatronics monsters smoke machines ,giant spider webs , a creepy chandelier that was framed by the black fabric that covered the whole ceiling and hung souly as the only real light in the room ..although it was dimly light and was covered in spider webs . It seemed that everything was glowing with some eerie color and the tables that were scattered around the room were draped in a black fabric that glowed in the dark and glowing candelabras sat in the center of each of them . _

_After a few minuets of struggle I finally made it over to the table . There sat most of my friends from work and a very bored looking Shikamaru ._

"_Hey Sakura …" Hinata stated as she noticed me .She smiled at me and the tapped her fiancé on the shoulder . Naruto turned and looked me smiling his usual smile . He and Hinata were wearing their engagement ring and it made me happy to see them . _

"_Hi guys !" I announced loudly . Everyone turned to me and smiled as they greeted me . _

"_Hey Sakura …" Neji said smiling a little .I noticed the girl that was glued to his arm and she beamed at me as she exclaimed "Hi ya girlie !" _

"_Hi Tenten …" I laughed ._

"_How are you tonight ?" Lee exclaimed putting his arm around Matsuri who blushed in return ._

"_I'm fine ! A little bummed but fine!" I yelled back smiling ._

"_Yeah! I figured ! I heard about how Itachi had to assess a problem at work …!" he frowned ._

"_Its fine though ! ..I'm having my last night alone for a while …!" I smiled pulling a chair up to meet me . _

"_That's good !" MAtsuri called to me smiling ._

_I smiled back at her and joined in light conversation as I looked at everyone's costumes . _

_Hinata was wearing a princess dress that shone like a flashy beacon in the darkroom and she had a matching tiara and gloves . Naruto was obviously her counter part as he was wearing a prince outfit with colors much like Hinata's and a sword strapped to his side . Neji was in a Mad Hatter costume with the top hat and all .His clingy adorable girlfriend was wearing a Alice costume that was meant to go along with Neji's outfit . Next I examined Lee and Matsuri . He was dressed as a police uniform and next to him sat a slightly embarrassed Matsuri dressed in another police uniform . Only this one was a dress and not pants and a shirt . _

_I shot her an encouraging smile and she smiled back . Then she took Lee's arm away and motioned to me ._

"_Were are you going ?" Lee asked her as she stood up . She smiled at him and replied "Just to get a drink with Sakura …" She smiled at him again and then walked away pulling me along with her and almost onto my face . _

"_Were are we going !" I called to her over the deafening music . _

"_To get something to drink then ..I need to talk to you …" she replied . _

_We walked over to the Bar which had been decorated like a coffin and people crowded around shouting orders at the four unfortunate bar tenders . One finally came up to us and smiled asking us we wanted to drink . _

"_I'll have a glass of lemon vodka and …what do you want Matura ?" I asked her .She looked at me for a second with an annoyed look on her face as if she wanted to find something and then it vanished . _

"_Oh …I'll have a regular Margarita thank you …" she smiled at the bar tender as he walked off . He was back in less than two minuets and gave us our drinks . Matsuri grabbed my hand and then walked from the room into a dark hallway . Were we walked a few feet and then came to a large balcony that didn't look as though it belonged in the hotel . _

"_Isn't it pretty out here ?" she asked me sipping her drink . _

_Yeah..really pretty." I smiled leaning on the railing . I looked out over the bright neon city of Tokyo and sighed ._

"_So what did you want to talk to me about ?" I asked her calmly ._

"_Oh yeah … Sakura ..you cant get mad at me when I say this but … Itachi isn't the one for you …and trust me when I say it …" she replied dropping her message on me like a ton of bricks and then took a sip of her drink ._

"_What !" I demanded shooting her a angry look . She simply sighed and leaned on the railing herself . _

"_What I mean is that your not meant to be with him …and I cant believe I have to tell you too … Id have thought you would have figured it out by now …" she sighed . _

"_Are you referring to the talk we had today ?" I asked getting what she meant . _

"_Yeah… but I mean … why couldn't you see it ?" she asked me shaking her head . _

"_I don't I …still don't .." I replied sheepishly . _

"_Goooodddd….. Really my gosh Sakura ! He is crazy in love with you ! He would throw himself in front of a bullet for you ! Give me a break girl !" she laughed a little shaking my shoulders . _

"_He …he is ?" I asked shocked . _

"_Duh ! Why do you think he's always looking after you … making sure your alright … trying to kiss you ?" she demanded grinning ._

"_He tried to kiss me ?" I asked bewildered by this ._

"_Wow … I thought you were smart Sakura ." she laughed . _

"_So that's what you meant when you said that in the hospital !" I exclaimed it all was beginning to make sense . She shook her head and then downed the last of her drink . _

"_I left him because it wasn't me that he wanted …and was more or less in the way …" she continued ._

"_How did you know ?" I asked her sipping my drink . I was trying to take all of this lightly but it wasn't working . _

"_Well… just … well that day … at the hospital … I saw you and him … I saw how much he wanted to tell you … I saw how he looked at you …" she laughed lightly . " He is so strong …" she whispered . _

"_How so …" I asked downing my drink ._

"_He has stood by you these years … watched you be with other guys …and still wants you …and only you …he is very strong ."she stated smiling at me ._

"_But …I don't think I could love him …" I whispered thinking of Itachi . _

"_Yeah you can … because you already do … but really its whatever you choose …I' not you … so you make the decision ." she sighed pushing herself off the railing and back into the dark hall . _

"_But Matsuri !" I called out in protest ."Figure it out Sakura … you get married in 4 days …" she yelled back to me and left me alone . I sighed and hit the stone railing with my fist and let out a stifled scream . _

"_Why didn't he ever tell me !" I wined . _

_I sighed and then thought of my wedding …there shouldn't be any debate about who I love now … none at all … it was stupid for me to refuse the obvious points . I was getting married ..tying the knot … being bound for all eternity … I couldn't have second thoughts about it at all . _

_I laughed at the irony of the situation and said in a sarcastic tone "Romeo … Romeo were fore out there Romeo …" _

_Then I scoffed and leaned over the railing dramatically . _

"_Right here …" a voice said in my ear . I spun around like I was on fire and looked at the person who was standing in front of me . It was a man who's face was canceled behind a high collared black trench coat … evidently he was dressed up like Nero from The Matrix . And then in the light from the street below I saw who it was and smiled a little ._

"_Gaara … what are you doing back here ?" I asked him . _

"_Wandering …" he replied quietly . _

"_Well your sister is looking for you all over the place … you should tell her were you are …" I stated backing away a little . _

"_No… she wants me to meet some girls but … I'm not interested …" he sighed in his usual monotone voice . _

"_Why are you gay now ?" I giggled .__**(I have nothing against gay ppl) **_

"_No …" he smirked . _

"_Well then why don't you want to meet them ?" I asked laughing a little . _

"_Because …" he breathed . _

"_Because why ?" I asked stepping close to him in hopes of getting an answer . _

"_Just because …" he sighed ._

_I rolled my eyes and then sighed … no luck . _

"_So… you wanted to talk earlier ?" he asked me looking down at my disappointed face ._

"_yeah … Matsuri told me something interesting …" I said uneasily .I was hoping that this conversation was not going to take a turn for the worst and it end up that I hurt him so bad he never wants to talk to me again . _

"_Like what ?" he asked quietly ._

"_She said something about you … and I wanted to know if it was true …" I stated calmly _

"_What did she say ?" he asked worriedly . _

_I smiled and turned to him and replied "She told me ..you were in love with me …" _

_I watched as a shade of pink painted his cheeks and then he turned away obviously embarrassed ._

"_Darn you Matsuri !" he hissed under his breath . _

"_So you do huh ?" I asked touching his arm . _

_He crossed his arms and then leaned on the railing his face still red . _

"_Yeah … and I wanted to tell you myself ..but I guess I ran out of time … so just forget about it …" he sighed . _

"_No … why should I …" I said staring up at him . It shocked me how tall he really was . I was standing in stilettos that would make platform shoes look comfortable and he was still taller than me . _

"_Because … its too late now … just forget it …" he sighed quietly …_

"_I'll see you at your wedding Sakura …" he whispered then he began to walk away . I felt something in me snap and I yanked him back . _

"_No …Sabaku no Gaara tell me why I should forget about it ?" I asked my cheeks flushing red . I was forgetting about Itachi …and I didn't seem to really care . _

"_Because … you'll never really admit that you love me back … so why should it matter ." he sighed not looking at me . _

"_I don't ..im sorry … I don't .." I whimpered _

_He sighed and then turned around to look at me . _

"_Yes you do … that's why you made the promise with me …" he replied whispering . _

"_that was a long time ago Gaara … and what does that have to do with anything ?" _

_I demanded annoyed out of my mind . _

"_Who would ever marry a girl with pink hair …. Plenty of people … so why choose me to make that promise with ?" he asked smirking ._

_Mt face flushed even more and I felt punching him but ….he was right … I had loved him … a lot .. _

""_That was back in high school …" I scoffed ._

_He stared at me for a second then he put his hands on either side of my face . _

"_Only five years ago …" he whispered in my ear . _

"_Why didn't you ever tell me you loved me then …?" I asked whispering back . _

"_I thought you knew after I kissed you that day …" he replied . _

"_I was eighteen for god sake ! How was I supposed to know !" I demanded _

"_I thought you were smarter than that …" he breathed brushing his lips across my neck . _

"_Don't do that …" I squeaked shutting my eyes . _

"_I'll admit defeat Sakura ….but only for your sake …" he whispered . This wasn't like him at all …it was like there was someone else inside him ..making him act this way . But as I looked into his eyes I saw something …something that was telling the truth . _

"_But why …?" I asked flinching as he slid his hands down my shoulders ._

"_Sakura … just forget it …" he stated looking at me darkly . _

"_Why …" I asked quietly . But I didn't get an answer … only his cold stare . And then I watched as he began to walk back into the dark hallway . _

"_No ..wait .." I breathed as he disappeared around the corner . But he didn't hear me … I then felt something snap in me . Like someone shouting in my head and I felt myself start down the hall . I caught up with him and snatched the back of his coat . _

"_Tell me right now why I should ignore how you feel ?" I asked quietly hanging my head . He stood like a statue and the replied quietly back "I want you to be happy …and its not like your going to change your mind Pinky …" He smiled sadly at me and then he was gone . I sat in the hallway for a long time … I felt tears sting my eyes …and then I felt myself sink to the base of the wall . I sat there for a while trying not to cry . _

"_Sakura …are you alright ?" a familiar voice asked . I looked up quickly and saw Temari staring at me . A worried expression on her mature face . _

"_Yeah …" I smiled sadly and looked away down the hall .I had hoped that he would come back but …no such luck . _

"_You don't look alright …are you sure your okay ?" she asked me touching my forehead . I flinched and then sighed "Yes I'm fine I just don't feel well .. I think I had too much to drink …" I lied . _

_She cracked a smile and then flipped open her phone ._

"_Hey Kankuro ..could you come back …Sakura needs a ride home …no ..NO you dumb ass ..you better come back and get her or I'll kick your sorry self into next week !… yes ..YES I'll give you the darn hotel keys ! … I don't care …alright …by…" she finished flipping the phone shut . She looked at me and sighed heavily "Brothers …cant live with them …cant live without them …" _

_I nodded slightly and then she pulled me to my feet . _

_[TIME SKIP] _

"_Soooo…. You don't seem like you drunk …" Kankuo finally concluded after ten minuets of staring at me . I looked at him and confessed "I'm not …I'm just not feeling so hot …" _

_He looked at me again . "Well you look hot …" he snickered . I threw him a deadly look and then he stopped laughing . But the smile never faded from his face as he sighed . _

"_You know Itachi's a lucky guy …" he mused as we stopped in traffic . I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow as I asked "Why is that ?" _

_He stared out the windshield of his Mustang and smiled " Because he got you …" he replied looking directly at me . I felt my face flush a little and then looked out the window . "Your just saying that …" I laughed lightly . _

"_No really … I know plenty of people that will kill for a chance to have you as their girl friend ..and from what I hear now fiancé .." he laughed . I blushed but continued to look out the window as I asked "Like who ?" _

_He was silent for a minuet and then sighed again "Well I know I would have back in school … and Lee… and Sasuke …. And well … my little brother …" he mumbled "I pretty sure he still would too …" he added before he turned his attention back to the road . _

"_I know …" I breathed more to myself but he heard anyway . _

"_I figured you did … you know I always thought you two would tie the knot but … you never wanted to go past what you'd always been … just …" _

"_Friends …I know …" I finished looking at him .Then I smiled "You know Kankuro … you were never this mature about stuff before …what happened ?" I laughed . He only smiled back and stated simply " I take my brother very seriously …" _

_I smiled to myself and scoffed "Why would I be part of that …?" _

"_Well Pinky … I think that the guy your with isn't what's best for you …" he confessed looking at me apologetically . I rolled my eyes and looked at him hard "Am I the only person in the world that doesn't think Gaara and me should be married ?" I demanded throwing my arms up in the air . _

_He laughed and then sighed "Yeah … I think so …" _

"_Why !" I cried laughing a little . Kankuro looked at me for a second and then shook his head ._

"_Why do u think ?" he asked . I sat thinking for a minuet …but nothing came to mind ._

"_Why ?" I asked throwing up my hands in emphasis . He rolled his eyes and then leaned over to me …then he flicked my forehead . _

"_You're a smart girl Sakura …but it seems you haven't figured it out … If you haven't noticed we ALL think …no ..we know in fact that you've had the hots for my brother since high school ..even after you met Itachi it was completely obvious … Your in love with him …" he concluded looking at me as we pulled around the corner of a large sky scrapper . _

_I sat shaking my head "Like how …how was it so obvious …?" _

"_Well ..first off you stayed at his place way more than you stayed at Itachi's place …umm …untill this year you've let him kiss your cheek good by ..drives Itachi crazy" he added laughing " You still go on dates with him … you have no problem when tries to get you stay over … uhh.. You still call him Panda …and you realize that you did make a promise with him that you would marry him if you didn't find someone …but you know the real reason that you made the promise was because you loved him …and for the evidence I've given you … you still do ." he finished . I sat shocked …at a total loss for words … and the sad part was that he was right . _

"_I can't believe Temari never said this to you .." he laughed looking at my expression . _

_I finally realized it … I guess plans just don't turn out the way you want I guess ….. _

_**I'M sososososossososo sorry it took me sooooo long to type this ..plz forgive me ! **__**L **_

_**LOVE UUU! , **_

_**Girlbehindtheglass **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 : Can I keep it ? _

"_What do you think ?" I asked him as I turned around in the dress I would wear after the ceremony . _

"_You look stunning …" he smiled running his hands down my sides . The dress was a princess dress that fit me perfectly . Our reception we decided was going to be a Halloween party since it was only three days away from the real Halloween . Itachi was going to have on a matching prince's costume too …all in all I was going to get my dream day tomarow . I was going to get my fairy tale ending and I would get to live happily ever after with the man I loved most in the world … or at least I think so …. _

_Not that I would admit to anyone that something was wrong ..but ever since the company Halloween party I was not thinking about soon to be future … I was thinking about my past … And I saw finally that everyone had been right . And I had been an idiot . _

"_You better get changed ..we have to leave for the church soon …" he whispered in my ear . I shook my head still in thought and then pulled away . I walked over to the closet and pulled the dress over my head . I hung it on its hanger and then stared at the white dress hanging next to it . Itachi and I had decided no to do things the traditional way … We had decided after much debating that we would have a Christian wedding instead of a traditional Japanese ceremony . _

_I smiled at the dress and then pulled it out to look at it . It was a long sleeve floor length dress that had very little done to it . But it made me look like an angel . _

_[TIME SKIP] _

"_Sakura ..are you alright ...you seem really really distant .." Laura asked me as we waited outside for Suna to bring the car around . We were going to celebrate my bachloret party tonight and I was still lost in my thought . _

"_Yeah I'm fine ..just a lot on my mind …" I laughed lightly . Laura had turned out to be a extremely pretty girl and was just starting to do really well in school . She and the others were living with Takashi and a few of our distant relatives . Which every single one of them was coming to see me for my wedding and I couldn't have been more happy . At least I thought so … _

"_Come on girl ! Wake up ! YOUR party is tonight …you cant let Itachi have all the fun !" Laura exclaimed breaking my thoughts completely . I looked at her and smiled weakly ."I know ." I stated running my hand through my hair . Then a car horn honked making me jump as a limo drove up to the front of the church . I gaped at it and smiled looking from it to Laura . "Oh my gosh you didn't !" I exclaimed hugging her tightly . _

"_I did …" she smiled at me . "Well get in .." she urged breaking free from me . I walked over to the black wehicle and opened the door . "SURPRISE!" _

_I looked around the inside of the car in surprise and noticed that it had everyone from Hinata to Temari . I felt like I was going to cry and I was greeted with "Aww..don't cry …" I rubbed my eyes and smiled through happy tears as I replied "You guys are the best …" _

"_We know …" Ichigo replied pulling me into the car . Laura pulled herself in next to me and then tapped on the glass . The car began to pull away and I smield at everyone in the car . _

"_Alright Ladies … we go over the scheduel !" LAura exclaimed quieting everyone . _

"_First thing on the list … clothes !" she squeeled . I smiled at her and then thought of how she had changed so much . Her quiet personality was gone replaced with a energetic vibrant person . _

"_Sakura … words of wisdom from someone who knows what shes talking about … marriage is a great thing …just on your wedding night don't let him get too drunk …" Temari winked at me . I felt my face flush and I smiled back at her . _

"_Yes Sakura I can not believe your going to get married before me … I must say I'm a little jelous ." Hinata giggled . "Naruto has been stalling a little … but mostly because of my father ." she laughed . I smiled at her and then looked at Tenten " So how are you and Neji ?" I asked refuring to her off again on again boyfriend who was part of the company bored . _

"_Ahhh.. As moody as ever .." she giggled . _

_[TIME SKIP] _

"_We look GOURGOUS !" Temari yelled as we walked into the crowded club . I had to admit too … we all did look pretty fabulous . All of us had gone out dress shopping much to the driver's dismay ..even though we never saw him . We of course had almost maxed out our credit cars but the thought never crossed our minds . I had bought a white off the shoulder dress with long flowing sleeves and a short end . While Temari has on a sexy black dress that screamed "Look at my curves!"and as did Tenten with a mini skirt dress that was the color of ivy . Hinata had gone the modest route with a short blue clubbing dress that had a coller that rapped around her neck and had an open back . As did Suna and Matsuri which both of which had become best friends in the short few hours we had been together and had decided on the same dress in different colors .It was a knee length dress that hugged their curves nicely . And then Ichigo had gone all out on hers and looked like it was more her party than mine with a empire waist mini dress with sparkles adorning every inch of the fabric . Ino smiled at me as she flicked her platinum blond hair over her exposed shoulders ."Come on girl you need to get your head out of the clouds …trust me marrage is not the worst thing for you ." she laughed intertwining her arm in mine and then smiling widly at me . We then walked past the large men at the door and through the wall of glittering strings that hung in the doorway . I felt numb as I thought about tomaorw . It seemed that now it was no longer not soon enough but TOO SOON . I sighed inwardly and then screamed mentally . _

"_Alright ! Theres our table !" Suna shouted pointing to a table were a mountain of different colored packages sat inviting me to come and open them . I stood and gauked at them as we all sat down at the table . _

"_Do you like them ?" LAura asked me as she fixed her dress. _

_I looked around at al the hopeful faces around the table and smiled "Yes of course I love them !" I exclaimed looking around everyone . _

"_Well then lets start opening ! I need to get my party on !" Tenten exclaimed fist pumping . I laughed at her inthusiasm and then turned my attention to the pile of gifts and asked "Which one first ?" _

_They laughed and then Ichigo piped up "Mines the green and purple one ." She motioned to a well wrapped purple box with a green ribbon on top . _

"_Oh and word to the wise … these presents are NOT like the ones at the bridal shower ." Matsuri smiled looking around at the others . I shook my head and undid the ribbon on the top carfully and then began to un wrap it . As I tore the paper off I noticed it was a victoria sercret box . I looked up at Ichigo and smiled . I opened th box and pulled out a very sexy pokadot baby doll apron with matching underwear and a pair of extremely high black heals . I looked up at her and laughed "You're the best Ichigo .." _

"_Mine next please !" Tenten begged . I reached up and got down a bright orange one and shook it …As I tore the paper off something inside rang . I looked at her puzzled and then tore it open underneath the large amount of paper was a bored and in the middle was a plastic bottel that was flashing . _

"_Spin the Bottle …Truth or Dare .." I read aloud and beamed at her as I laughed ."Were did you fine it I thought they discontinued these things after we were in high school ?" She smiled at me sheepishly and then said laughing "Well you know when you shop like I do you find things …" I laughed again and then picked up a silver package with a feather bow on the top . I didn't even have to look at the fancy cursive to know that it was from Ino . I gave her a look and she smiled winking at me . "Well go on open it silly !" she urged . I slipped off the ribbon and then tore it open . Inside there was MORE feathers and I ended up covered in them when I finally reached the bottom I stared at Ino with an exasused look on my face and asked "What did you kill an entire duck in order to fill this ?" She looked at me and crinkled up her nose as she smiled widely . I then reached past the last of the feathers and look inside . There before my eyes was a class picture from high school that I had always thought had been long since extinced . I looked at Ino and smiled like a lunatic . _

"_My god Ino ! You still kept it ! I always thought it was too embarrassing to keep !" I cried looking at the picture . In the picture we had dressed up like prostotuts and had convinced the guys to dress like pimps . I laughed as I look at Sasuke's evil grin and Kiba's akward smile …and then at Garra's blushing face that he tried to hide behind the fur coat he was wearing . I smiled again and then noticed everyone was looking at me ._

"_S-sakura … are yyou crying ?" Hinata asked me touching my hand . I then notcied that in fact there were tears rolling down my face . I smiled at her and then brushed them away . "I just cant believe what great friends …and cousins I have .." I lied smiling at them . They all cooed and Laura handed me a napkin to dry my eyes with . I smiled weakly and then leaned back in my chair picking up the next present . _

_A half an hour later when I had received all of my gifts We were out on the floor dancing away and I found it was beginning to get easier to forget my worries . For a little while Itachi … the wedding … Gaara … all disappeared from my thoughts . And then I found that nothing mattered . _

"_Sakura ! Sakura !" a voice yelled at me . I spun around in the middle of my trans and looked at the person . Under the neon lights of the dance floor I noticed the platinum blond hair shinning . _

"_What is it Ino ?" I asked leaning close so I could hear her replie . _

"_We need to talk !" she exclaimed back . I jumped and then she took ahold of my hand and dragged me back to the table were my gifts were skattered hap hazardly around . I sat down in my seat and Ino janked one up close to me ._

"_Alright kid … lets get smethings strait here … I'm your best friend right ?" she asked in a serious tone . _

"_Yes of course you are …" I replied puzzled . _

"_So will you get mad at me if I tell you something ?" she asked leaning towards me. _

"_Depends…." I replied studying her expression. _

" _Well I don't care really cause you'll get over it but … I think you're an ideot …" she stated shrugging her shoulders .I felt my eyes grow wide as I was at a loss for words . _

"_W-why?" I stuttered dumbstruck._

_She smirked at me and then sighed" Cause honey … your going to walk away from the best thing that ever happened to you … and I don't want this decision to come back and haunt you later." _

"_Not this again ! … Ive told you all that I AM IN LOVE WITH ITACHI ! I admit I was stupid for not giving him a chance ! But I would have ended up breaking his heart anyway … Why does no one see that ?" I exclaimed screeching loudly. _

"_Because you two are odviously made for each other and …" _

"_NO! No… we arent ..we never were and I wish you would all just shut up about something I cant change !" I cried tears pouring out of my eyes . _

"_Sakura…" Ino began but I didn't stick around to hear the rest of her thought. I raced through the heavy crowed of people and found the exit the tears falling heavily from my eyes . As I got outside I let the cold night air cool my skin as I walked hastily past the people outside and down the street to the club parking . The limo sat silent and dark in the lot and I couldn't seem to get to it fast enough . I rapped on the window with my nuckles and watched as the tinted window slid down to reveal the dark inside of the car . _

"_Yes …" the driver asked me . I smiled meakly at him through tears and asked " Do you think that you could unlock the back please ?" He was silent for a moment before he said "You've been crying …" _

_I stood frozen for a second and then replied "Yes …I have …" I bit my lip at how pathetic it sounded and turned away blushing . "Your still crying .." he sighed . _

"…_I …I" I began but then he cut me off ._

"_Why don't you come sit with me ?" he asked me. _

" …_Sure" I said with a small smile. I walked around the front of the limo and opened the side door and slipped inside. And for a split second before the overhead light went out I finally saw the driver. He wore a dark suit and a driver's hat that hid his face and hair from me. _

"_So can you tell me whats wrong ?" he asked me as he dug for something in his pocket . I sat silently and bit my lip. _

"_I don't know if I should …." I admitted._

"_Why not ?… you have nothing to loose …I'm a complete stranger … anything you tell me wont make a difference." he challenged._

"_Fine…" I sighed looking out the window as he light a cigarret. I hated smoking but again he was a complete stranger so I couldn't tell him to put it out. _

"_Well…?" he asked expectantly blowing smoke at the wind sheild .I looked at him again and then took a deep breath. _

"_Everyone decided that they would tell me last minuet that the person that I was dateing was the wrong person ! And that I was supposed to be wih my best friends but no one decided to tell me that ! And now I've relized that I am in fact in love with him ..but I wont ever admit it ! And that I'm getting married to the man that I thought held my heart but I don't know if I should go through with it ! Because … because I'm in love with Gaara." I sighed feeling the tears burn my eyes and letting them fall . I didn't care how strong I thought I was the truth was this … I was in love with Gaara …allways had been …but I was wrapped up in my own little world that I hadn't noticed it till now …Oh the irony._

"Well …that is a tough case indeed …" he said after a few moments of silence .

"No kidding …"I scoffed through tears.

"Well all I can tell you is that if he's really your friend then he'll push those feelings back and try to forget about it … but the question is …do you want him to?" he asked me .

"No! …But sorta … because I have such a great life with this other guy that I don't know if I could leave … I hate hurting him !" I cried .

"I'm sure that your friend wouldn't want you to be miserable … and would be happy whatever you choose" he replied

"Yeah right … you don't know him like I do … he's fragile …he doesn't seem it but he is … like a porcelain doll." I retorted scoffing.

"I think hes stronger than you think … and would hate to see you cry …"

I felt my eyes grow wide and looked at the driver.

"How would you know ?" I asked cautiously.

"Just guessing …" the driver said as he blew more smoke at the wind sheild . I coughed and waved the smoke out the crack in the window.

"Yeah right …" I hissed snatching the hat off his head . Then I wished that my guess hadn't been correct .

"Hi Sakura …" Gaara mumbled looking up at me intensly.

"You ! You ! I cant believe you !" I screeched opening the car door .I felt the anger rising in me as I stormed away from the limo.

"Sakura wait !" Gaara yelled after me as he chased after me . I tried in vain to escape but my white stiletto boots weren't making it easy.

"Sakura ! Wait a second !" Gaara exclaimed grabbing my wrist.

"No! I don't wanna hear it ! I cant believe you did that …" I hissed trying to wrench my hand free from his grip . But it was in vain as he clung to my wrist hard and gave me a cold stare.

"Listen will you .." he implored giving me a pleading look. I glared at him but still shook my head slightly for him to start explaining.

"I was just trying to help you … I didn't think that you would …say all that …" he stated sighing a light red tinting his cheeks. "I … well it doesn't matter what I want really but …"

"What …what is it ?"I asked relaxing my glare.

He sighed and then replied "Well … I … I just wanted to give you something ."

"What ?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to give you … well it doesn't matter … I just don't hope you don't hate me now … I'm sure your wedding will be nice tomaorw …" he sighed letting my wrist go .He began to walk away again and I felt compelled to follow.

"Gaara … wait a second …" I sighed giving in. He stopped and then turned to face me .

"What is it ?" he asked turning to lean up against the brick side of a building .

"Don't …damn it ! Don't do that to me !" I excalimed loudly walking in front of him.

"Do what …?" he asked giving me a blank stare with his sky colored eyes.

"Guilt me ! You know I wanna know and you make me feel bad if I don't ask you outright … SO god dang it tell me what the hell you wanted to give me !" I sighed .

"I'll show you tomarow … but in the meantime I have a question …?" he stated changing the subject .

"And that would be ?" I asked "Wait ! Don't change the subject !" I exclaimed .

"If things were different …and things hadn't changed …" he pressed "Would you have picked me ?" I stood frozen for a few seconds and answered weakly. "Yes …" I replied quietly as the tears I had stocked heavily came pouring. My chest heaved and shook as the waterworks fell to the ground in a waterfall. But my sobs caught in my chest as I felt myself being pulled . I reacted slowly and didn't catch myself before I slamed awkwardly against something. My tears blurred my eyes but I could see well enough to relize what I had hit.

His arms were wrapped around me tightly and a dark blush painted my cheek. I felt my heartbeat rocket skyward as I looked up into his eyes.

"Please don't cry… I love you…please stop crying…" he whispered harshly in my ear. I felt my arms slip instinctively around him and then tried to pull away.

"No… cant you just let yourself have the thing that you always wanted…. Let yourself feel those feelings you really feel…." he whispered brushing his lips against my neck.

"I…I cant …" I choked and shivered as his lips made contact with my skin. Small shocks flew over my skin and I felt my knees go weak.

Have I ever felt this way ? With Itachi ? I asked myself.

"**Uhhh… no..duh!" **the small voice screeched from the dark ressess of my mind.

"I must have …" I argued.

"**Umm that would be a no…promise."** the voice replied sarcastically.

His lips traveled furthure up my neck and pressed gently against my cheek. His kisses slowly began to melt my self control. I tried one last time to stop him but my arms fell limp. His hands slowly began to dance lightly over my hips and I didn't resist.

"I wanna take you somewhere …" he whispered huskily licking my ear lightly. It sent shivers down my spine and I replied quietly "Okay…"

{Time Skip}

The swing set creaked loudly as the rusted chains swung in the wind. He sat next to me on an equally rusted one.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked quietly. He stared into my eyes intensly and whispered quietly "I want to show what that promise we made ment to me… I wont stop you from marrying Itachi tomaorw but…I wanna show you just exactly what you mean to me…"he replied reaching into his pocket. He kept his hand closed and continued to talk."Do you remember that night …when I came to see you … the night I got hit by the car?"

I looked up at him and nodded slowly unsure of how to respond.

"Well… I was coming to tell you…that…"he stopped and his cheeks flared red.

"Gaara?" I asked touching his arm. " What did you wanna tell me ?"

"I-I….I …wanted to tell you that… damn!… why is it so hard to say…" he sighed exasperated running his pale hand through his hair.

I took his hand warmly and stared into his face "You can tell me anything…" I whispered.

He paused for a moment and sighed heavily."I was coming to tell you that … even though you were in love with Itachi… I was always going to love you… That I didn't want to wait to get married to you …that if you would have me … Id take you to the church right then and there… but the car knocked all ambition out of me…And I just gave up.." he explained solumly. I was frozen where I sat and an ache feeling in the pit of my stomach formed and I felt tears well in my eyes.

" I just wanted you to no that I still very much feel that way… and if you need somewhere to run to …ill be here… you'll probably be more likely to find me here actually… and I have something for you… im not as suave as your feiance but… right now he doesn't exist." He stated getting up. And through my tear filled eyes I saw a ring. Bright and sparkling in the street lamps clapsed in the pale paulm of his hand.

"Im not so good at what to say so I'll just say it. Its too little too late for it but… Sakura Hanuro will you marry me? I know very well you cant really say yes but … if everything were different would you ?" He asked and the trears poured down my face.

I stared at him and also stood, " Yes…yes I would have said yes…"I chocked out as he slide the ring on my finger. I felt something dangling and clasped it. It was a chain.

"I wore it on a chain every so often and where I wasn't wearing it I kept it in my pocket…" he explained. And one word caem to my mind and then all the words I wished I had had time to say came pouring out. Once I had finished I collapsed into a crying fit and I didn't remember much after that. At some poin the put me back in the car and we were driving back to the club.

"Gaara?" I asked quietly between sniffles.

"Yes?" he replied looking over at me .

"May I keep it?" I asked quietly running my fingers over the ring.

"That's why its yours…" He replied shortly. "I can't keep it… so you might as well have it …to remind you… every so often…" he sighed adjusting his hat and lighting up a cigaret.

"For not coming to your wedding…" he replied. I laughed a little and sighed " After that I don't expect you to talk to me… I was a loser and a jerk… and totally blind…" I sighed.

"I'm just telling you… as a friend I should come but …as a would be lover … I cant possibly… sorry." he muttered as we pulled up to the club. A fuming group of girls stood in the parking lot and they all filed into the car as they got in. "Don't forget …I love you Sakura…" he whispered. "I love you too …" I replied quietly.

At least I got to keep it.

**SOOOO SRRY readers! I have been suupppeeerrr busy and have worked on other fanfic material for people. SOOO SRRY! The next one will come a whole lot sooner! Promise ****J**


End file.
